La mécanique des rêves
by Cassiopeiae
Summary: Rose venait de se faire tuer par Scorpius Malfoy, encore. C'est toujours perturbant de se faire tuer, même dans un rêve, mais sachant la haine mutuelle que les deux adolescents se portent, est-ce normal que Rose soit aussi troublée à son réveil ?


_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Voici ma toute première fanfiction, j'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a quelques années et je pense pouvoir en faire quelque chose._

_Pour l'instant rien n'est précisément défini._

_Donnez moi votre avis sur ce début pour savoir si ça vaut le coup de continuer (ça me ferait extrêment plaisir d'être lu)._

_Je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions et je n'ai pas encore de béta (avis aux volontaires motivés et imaginatifs)._

_Bonne lecture!_

_Rose_

* * *

Elle avait pris l'habitude de faire des insomnies ces derniers temps, mais là c'était pire.

Son rêve la hantait, elle venait de se faire tuer. Encore.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas oublier ses rêves à son réveil comme tout le monde ?

Et pourquoi son rêve la mettait si mal à l'aise ?

Certes elle venait de se faire tuer, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout. Rien de rationnel là-dedans.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, la septième en réalité, mais elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, elle n'aurait pas dû lire les bouquins que James lui avait prêté. Il ne connaissait que trop bien son besoin compulsif de finir un livre lorsqu'elle l'avait commencée malgré fait qu'elle était très, trop en fait, sensible aux livres d'épouvante. Et oui, Rose Weasley était une jeune sorcière effrayée par les histoires moldus, ironique non ? A ses yeux, son monde ne les rendait que plus réelles et donc plus effrayantes.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait, c'était plutôt l'identité de son agresseur, nul autre que son ennemi héréditaire, Scorpius Malfoy. Rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans me direz-vous, mais pourquoi était-il quasiment nu à ce moment-là ?

Ce dernier détail avait spécialement marqué l'esprit de Rose. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un mais pour une raison inconnue, elle trouvait ça compromettant. De toute façon elle connaissait l'avis de sa mère sur l'étude des rêves et la divination en générale. Harry lui avait même récemment raconté son comportement en troisième année face à Trelawney, elle avait trouvé ça plutôt cool d'ailleurs. Savoir que sa mère n'avait pas été l'étudiante parfaite que tout le monde prétend était réconfortant surtout quand la-dite mère avait déjà sauvé le monde. Cela la délestait d'une certaine pression, personne n'est parfait, pas même Hermione Weasley donc on ne peut pas attendre de sa fille qu'elle le soit.  
Mais Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher malgré tout de trouver une signification intrinsèque aux rêves, elle ne savait pas laquelle, et surtout n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir étant donné que cela concernait un Malfoy, mais elle était quand même troublée.

Elle regarda l'heure, 1h47, avec un soupir de résignation elle arrêta d'y penser pour se rendormir.

* * *

« Allez on se lève ! » cria Hugo dans les oreilles de sa sœur.

Rose sorti péniblement d'un sommeil embrouillé, elle n'avait pas vraiment réussi à se rendormir. Elle avait plutôt somnolé par phase, mélangeant rêve et réalité, mais elle n'avait pas été tuée cette fois-ci, et aucun blond n'était intervenu. C'était déjà une consolation, elle se plut à espérer oublier ses rêves si perturbant, mais un détail lui échappait, elle n'arrivait pas avoir l'esprit, aussi embrouillé soit-il, tranquille.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » maugréa-t-elle à son petit frère.

« Huit heure ! » lança-t-il tout joyeusement.

C'était étrange, Hugo n'était pas particulièrement du matin alors pourquoi …

« Huit heure ? Mais pourquoi tu viens me réveiller si tôt et d'une si joyeuse humeur ? » Demanda Rose d'une humeur déjà massacrante.

« On va chez Albus ! Tu n'as pas oublié l'anniversaire de ton cousin préféré quand même ? » la provoqua Hugo.

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu m'as juste prise au dépourvu alors que je n'étais même pas réveillée. Comment pourrais-je oublier l'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami ? » se hâta de répondre Rose. Alors qu'Hugo descendait pour le petit déjeuné, une bouffée de panique l'envahi tandis qu'elle s'habillait. Comment pouvait-on envisager l'anniversaire d'Albus sans la présence de Malfoy ? Impossible et elle le savait bien. Elle avait juste peur de la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir en le voyant après son rêve. Elle avait toujours été bonne actrice pour manipuler son père mais avec Malfoy c'était différent. Il pouvait être très déstabilisant, surtout avec elle.  
Malgré six ans d'intense haine entre les deux (nuancée selon la présence ou non d'Albus à leur côtés, ils avaient quand même de la considération pour leur meilleur ami commun), elle ne savait jamais où l'attendre. C'était peut-être ce qui faisait le piquant de leur relation (à partir du moment où deux personnes communiquent c'est une relation non ? même si ça implique un sortilège de chauve-furie ou deux …) mais elle avait peur de ne pas être en état de répliquer comme il se doit aujourd'hui. Elle avait les nerfs à vif et, à son grand désespoir, son rêve était omniprésent dans son esprit.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter (communément appelé Al) avait eu la bonne idée de naître une journée avant l'anniversaire de son père, c'est-à-dire le 30 juillet. Cela avait donné lieu à l'une des traditions de la famille Potter-Weasley. Tout le monde se réunissait chez les Potter le 30 juillet pour l'anniversaire d'Albus, la jeune génération faisait une soirée pyjama ou un camping dans le jardin suivant le temps (on était en Angleterre après tout) pour laisser place le lendemain à une réception beaucoup plus formelle pour fêter la naissance de celui qui a sauvé le monde, j'ai nommé Harry Potter. Même si cette réception était souvent trop guindée au goût de la plupart des Weasley, cela restait toujours l'occasion d'un bon moment passé en famille. De plus, à cette tradition s'ajoutait celle de l'ouverture des lettres de Poudlard (le 1 août) depuis les 11 ans de Teddy (il y avait tellement de cousins Weasley et Potter que depuis Teddy, il n'y avait pas eu une année sans que personne de la famille ne soit à Poudlard).

Ainsi du 30 juillet au 1er août, ce qu'on appelait désormais le weekend Weasley (ou Potter selon les versions) laissait une journée pour les cousins, une journée pour les parents et une journée dédiée au deux générations partagée entre excitation à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard et nostalgie pour ceux qui l'ont déjà quittés.

Ce weekend était sur le point de commencer.

* * *

_J'ai l'intention d'exploiter les rêves de Rose dans cette histoire donc si vous avez des idées, elles sont les bienvenus!_

_A bientôt !_

_PS: des critiques, des suggestions ? les reviews sont là pour ça !_


End file.
